1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes protection system and more particularly pertains to keeping apparel of a wearer clean while eating in a safe, efficient and cost effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes protection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothes protection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting clothing while eating through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,330 issued Oct. 5, 2004 to Lansdell relating to an Infant Bib and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2001/0047532 published Dec. 6, 2001 to Marrero relating to a Disposable Bib.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a clothes protection system that allows for keeping apparel of a wearer clean while eating in a safe, efficient and cost effective manner.
In this respect, the clothes protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping apparel of a wearer clean while eating.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved clothes protection system which can be used for independently keeping apparel of a wearer clean while eating. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.